<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saying by Elliot_the_Idiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770539">Saying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot_the_Idiot/pseuds/Elliot_the_Idiot'>Elliot_the_Idiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>15x18, Castiel is Stupid, Castiel thinks it’s unrequited, Cas’s pov, M/M, No Plot, Pining, Poetry, The Empty Deal, cas being in love, fear of intimacy, only poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot_the_Idiot/pseuds/Elliot_the_Idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem I wrote for 15x18</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t know how to live with an explosion in my heart,<br/>Where every moment of unbridled light,<br/>is followed by a vast and pitch black empty.<br/>It’s only in the being when you’ve never had at all,<br/>When the joy of love has learned to coexist<br/>With the rotting pit of their own “maybe not,”<br/>When no one’s ever mended that hole,<br/>To rip it open time and time again.<br/>When you don’t have to worry about losing what you have,<br/>Cause all you’ve ever had was your own unending heart,<br/>The soft shock of light you’ve clung to in every storm when they smile,<br/>The warmth of their eyes opening after a while,<br/>The utter joy of your beating soul beguiled.<br/>That’s all you’ve ever hoped to know,<br/>And there’s a soft release of rising white smoke in simply saying so.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>